


Wie eine Hängematte zu einer Katze führte

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: life is better in snow [3]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	Wie eine Hängematte zu einer Katze führte

„Das wird nicht funktionieren … Nein, das KANN nicht funktionieren, Ståle.“, Fanni lehnte sich vorsichtig gegen die Bretterwand der kleinen Badehütte, die sein Vater vor Jahren für seine Kinder gebaut hatte und beobachtete amüsiert, wie der Snowboarder erst das eine Ende der improvisierten Hängematte an den alten Brettern zu befestigen versuchte und dann auf eine der kleinen, vom starken, norwegischen Seewind verkrüppelten Kiefern, die den Strand säumten, zusteuerte, „Ums Verrecken nicht!“ „Natürlich wird es funktionieren ...“, der Snowboarder grinste siegessicher, „Nur noch ein bisschen ziehen … und zerren … Und dann kann ich ganz in Ruhe in der Sonne schlafen … Trotz der … Kieselsteine ...“ Er zerrte an dem Seil und schaffte es nun endlich es um die kleine Kiefer zu legen und auch zu verknoten und drehte sich nun erst mit einem verwegenen und einladenden Lächeln zu Fanni um und zwinkerte ihm zu, „Sie würde sicher sogar uns beide aushalten. Na, Interesse, Daunenfein?“  
„Nach all dem, was du schon gefressen hast, glaube ich nicht mal, dass sie dich hält!“, schnaubte Fanni und beobachtete, wie Ståle nun einen Schritt zurücktrat, um sein Werk aus der Entfernung zu bewundern, „Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt. Du hast niemanden umgebracht … Du hast dich nicht verletzt … Und auch nur wenig geflucht … Aber, ich glaube trotzdem nicht, dass sie dich aushalten wird … Nein, ich wette sogar mit dir ...“  
„Oh? Das kleine Daunenfein wird mutig? So mutig mit mir zu wetten?“, dunkles Interesse glomm in Ståles Augen auf und er beugte sich verschwörerisch zu dem Kleineren, „Und, um was will mein kleines Daunenfein denn mit mir wetten?“ „Mmmmmh …“, Anders legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief und zuckte schließlich aber doch nur achtlos mit den Schultern, „Was hältst du davon? Ich bringe dir deinen ekligen, … widerligen, halbgefrorenen Muffinteig ans Bett ...“ „Eine ganze Schüssel? Eine Rührschüssel? Die große Teigschüssel deiner Mutter? In einer Hausmädchenuniform mit Häubchen?“, die blauen Augen hatten sich ungläubig geweitet, verweigerte Anders das doch sonst immer, egal in welcher Kombination, „Und langen Strümpfen? Das würdest du wirklich tun?“ „Du hast seltsame … Vorlieben.“, murmelte Fanni, nickte dann aber zustimmend, zwinkerte dem Jüngeren dann aber auch gleich noch hintergründig zu und pikte Ståle noch einmal mit einem provozierenden Grinsen in die Rippen, „Aber, wenn die Hängematte nicht halten sollte … Dann isst du eine Wochen lang mit mir zusammen, nach meinem Plan … Und gehst mit mir trainieren … Wenn ich dich so angucke … Du hast es echt nötig ...“ „Deal.“, Ståle grinste siegessicher und schlug zur Bekräftigung in Fannis angebotene Hand ein, „Dann zeig ich dir mal, was ich kann ...“  
Ståle grinste und ging mit verführerisch schwingenden Hüften, auf denen die bunten Badeshorts sehr tief saßen und viel gebräunte Haut enthüllten, zurück zu seiner aus einer von Ellens Decken und einer Zeltplane selbstgebauten Hängematte, „Siehst du … Ist doch ganz stabil!“ „Kein Wunder! Du liegst ja auch nicht drin, mein kleines Dickerchen!“, grinste Fanni und beobachtete erwartungsvoll, wie Ståle sich erst in die Hängematte setzte, sich probehalber abstieß und dann schließlich auch die langen Beine anzog. Das Lächeln des Skispringers verflog aber, als die Hängematte tatsächlich das Gewicht und sogar sein Herumgehampel auszuhalten schien.  
„Tja …“, Ståle grinste triumphierend und warf dem sichtlich verstimmten und überraschten Fanni noch eine Kusshand zu, bevor er sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen zurücklehnte und die, ihm aufs Gesicht scheinende Sonne genoss, „Sieht so aus, als würdest du dir heute Abend die Beine rasieren müssen … Und noch andere Körperteile … Oh, und wehe, du trägst dann irgendwelche Unterwäsche!“ Fanni stöhnte nur, aber Ståle gab trotzdem nicht so leicht nach, „Ich will noch etwas schlafen … Vielleicht solltest du die Zeit lieber nutzen, um schon mal einkaufen zu fahren … Ich glaube nicht, dass deine Mutter Muffinteigfertigmischung hat … Und bring mir bitte eine Dose mit, wenn du zurückkommst ...“  
Ståle war so damit beschäftigt sich über seinen Freund lustig zu machen, dass er den schwarzen Schatten der kleinen rot schwarz getigerten Katze, die neugierig näher kam, gar nicht bemerkte. Das Kätzchen, das Ståle bei seinem ersten Besuch auf dem Hof Killer getauft hatte, balancierte auf dem Rand des Daches der Hütte und beobachtete die beiden Menschen interessiert. Es legte neugierig den Kopf von einer Seite auf die anderen, als seine glimmenden, grün gelben Augen den Schwingungen der Hängematte folgten und auch der buschige, rote Schwanz zuckte unruhig im gleichen Rhythmus, als das Tierchen nun vorsichtig Maß nahm.  
Mit einem noch etwas unbeholfen wirkenden Sprung sprang das Kätzchen schließlich vom Dach auf die Hängematte, landete allerdings sicher auf Ståles Brust. Die kleinen Krallen gruben sich in die sonnengebräunte Haut und noch bevor der Snowboarder überhaupt verstanden hatte, was genau passiert war, maunzte das Kätzchen erschrocken, als plötzlich ein lautes, reißendes Geräusch erklang und Ståle sich jäh auf dem harten Kies des Strandes und in den zerstörten Überresten seiner Hängematte liegend wiederfand  
Fanni lachte schallend über den schockierten und entsetzten Gesichtsausdrucks seines Freundes und brachte dann mehr als atemlos hervor, „Sieht so aus, als würde in nächster Zeit auf deinem Speiseplan auch viel mageres Hähnchen, Cottage Cheese und auch Sport stehen … Wird auch Zeit … Die Holzbank in der Küche hat auch schon geächzt ...“ Vorsichtig hob Fanni das erschrockene, schwarz rote Kätzchen, das zu ihm geflüchtet war, auf den Arm und wischte sich, während er Killer vorsichtig kraulte, die Lachtränen aus den Augen, „Na, hat der böse Ståle dich erschreckt … Armes Ding … Stell dir mal vor, er wäre auf dir gelandet ...“  
Endlich gelang es auch Ståle sich wieder aufzusetzen und er rieb sich kurz den schmerzenden Rücken, bevor er empört nach Luft schnappte und Killer wütend anfunkelte, „Das ist alles die Schuld von diesem … diesem … diesem verdammten Vieh!“ „Weißt du … ich hatte eigentlich überlegt, ob … ich dir nicht ein gewisses Kätzchen zum Geburtstag schenken sollte ...“, Fanni schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf und streichelte das Tier, das in Richtung von Ståle fauchte, sanft, „Aber so … Wer weiß, was du mit ihm machen würdest ...“


End file.
